I'm Stuck in a House with a Harem
by BoatingTurtle
Summary: A Lucario gets forced by his father to live with his father's friend in a foreign region as a working student. Never did he think he would have to live in a house full of female eevee evolutions full of lust! Rated M for future lemons. Full of action, puns, comedy, classic rock jokes, and harems! My version of Hellfire15's 'Stuck in a House Full of Girls!"
1. Chapter 1: A Nice Introduction

**Hello everyone! My name is BoatingTurrtle, or BT. I will be writing fanfictions now on this site. I will be writing my version of a story by Hellfire15. As you probably guessed, it is his story "I'm Stuck In a House Full of Girls." So, yeah. Sorry for any errors and such, cause I'm new to writing dialogue. So lets get started, shall we?**

_"Son, I want you to study at Palsko."_

_"But Dad, that's a whole region away!"_

_"I know my son, but its the best school for fighting types like us."_

_"Well, yeah, but don't I get a say in this?"_

_"Nope."_

_"So am I staying with relatives?"_

_"No, but I've contacted a friend of mine, and he's willing to take you in."_

_"So what's the catch?"_

_"You'll be a working student."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Don't worry son, your mother even agreed to send you."_

_"Well great. I guess I better go pack."_

_"No need, I've already packed for you."_

_"Did you pack my-"_

_"Yes, son, it's in there."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Here is the address, so don't lose it, ok?"_

_"Yes dad."_

_"Now hurry, the train leaves in an hour."_

_"Ok, love you dad."_

_"I love you too, son."_

* * *

_On the train..._

"Well, might as well listen to some tunes." The lucario said to himself as he boarded the train. He pulled out his iPhone 3GS and pulled up Pandora radio. He smiled as his favorite song,_ American Pie_ by _Don McLean_, came on and proceeded to relax. Zachary was a lucario pokemorph. At the moment, he was wearing an AC/DC shirt and black shorts. He was about 5'9 with a good build, strong, and handsome. . Despite these traits, he was really one with the ladies. He was a bit shy, especially when talking to strangers. And he _loved_ classic rock. He started to doze, and soon was asleep...

_Later that day..._

Zac awoke to the sound of the train screeching to a halt as it pulled into the station. He flew out of there as soon as the doors were open. He hated large crowds in compact areas. He sighed and started to dig in his bag. "Where is that map... AHA!" He yelled triumphantly. Sadly, his joy was short lived as the wind picked up and blew away his map. "Just great.."

He raced after the map, not even bothering to drop his luggage. He sprinted after the map at full speed. He was exhausted after 20 minutes of sprinting with more than 100 some pounds of luggage. "Just... a bit... more!" He yelled. He lunged forward and managed to grasp the map.

Suddenly, Zac heard a loud screech and turned to look as a black sports car slammed the breaks as it barreled towards him. He jumped up and landed on the hood with his face pressed on the glass. He was surprised to see the face of a familiar Eevee staring back at him.

"Mr. Anders!?"

"Zac!? I was just coming to pick you up!"

"So I guess I'm your working student?"

"Yes sir. Hop in."

* * *

_At Mr. Anders house..._

"Well, here we are."

"Wow, nice place!" Zac said as he stared at the mansion.

"Come in, my daughters are waiting to see you."

'Daughters?' Zac thought. His dad didn't say anything about that.

As Zac and Mr. Anders approached the house, the door suddenly flew open and another eevee embraced him.

"Zac, oh its been so long! My my, you've grown!" The Eevee yelled.

"Thanks, its good to see you too, Mrs. Anders."

"Come in, come in!"

As Zac entered the house, he was in awe at the enormity of the room.

"Girls, he's here!" Mrs. Anders called.

Suddenly, Zac heard doors being flung open and footsteps. Then, eight girls appeared around the corner. Zac took notice of each one.

First was a Glaceon. She had icy blue eyes and beautiful blue hair. She had light blue skin and a perfect hourglass figure She wore a white tee shirt and black shorts that hugged here waist.

Second was the Flareon. She had dark ruby eyes and blond hair flowing around her neck and down her back. She had orange skin and wore a bright red low cut shirt and tight neon orange short shorts. She too had an amazing hourglass figure.

Third was an Umbreon. She had black skin, brown eyes, with golden rings around her ankles, wrists and on her forehead. She wore a golden shirt with a matching skirt.

Fourth was a Leafeon. She had beige skin with amber eyes and a curled leaf over her short emerald hair. She was wearing a light brown shirt with darker brown pants.

Fifth came a Vaporeon. She had fin-like features on her face, with ocean blue skin and dark blue eyes. She had curly dark blue hair. She was dressed in a white and black shirt and tight, and I mean _tight_ jeans.

Next to enter was an Espeon. She had deep purple eyes, purple skin, darker purple hair, and a gem on her forehead. She was wearing a loose white tee shirt and blue yoga pants.

Then walked in a Sylveon. She had bows in her pink hair that floated down to her shoulders and brushed her pure white skin. She had sky blue eyes that went well with her light pink shirt and light blue pants.

A Jolteon was the last one to walk in. She had wild electric yellow hair that turned white at the ends. Her eyes and skin were yellow and she wore a black AC/DC shirt and black sweatpants.

All of them had a curvy hourglass figure and quite large chests.

"Zac, I would like you to meet Gloria, Flanney, Umber, Lily, Vanessa, Esper, Samantha, and Jessica." Mrs. Anders said.

Gloria, Flannery, Vanessa gave him weird looks and licked their lips. Umber, Lily, Esper, and Samantha eyed him up with shy but mischievous looks in their eyes. Jessica was just staring at his shirt as if she couldn't believe he liked the same band.

"Well then, we're going to get ready for our trip. Flannery, show Zac to his room." Mrs. Anders said.

"Gladly." Said Flannery with a big smile. "Lets go."

She grabbed Zac by his wrists and dragged him upstairs.

"Here we are Zac." Flannery said as she showed him to his room. "This is were you will be staying... for now." She said with a wink as she left.

Oblivious to the remark, Zac gave his thanks and placed his luggage down on the bed. He picked up his phone and dialed his dad.

"Hello?"

"Really dad!?"

"What?"

"You coulda told me Mr. Anders had kids, let alone daughters!"

"Heh... So anyone you like?"

"Dad, did you send me here to get a girlfriend?"

"Well that's only a small reason. Gotta go son, bye."

"Bu-"

It was to late for his father hung up.

"Just great..."

* * *

**Alrighty then, My first ever chapter complete. Well, be sure to leave feedback and constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: What's Cookin' Good Lookin?

**WOOHOO! My first reviews! Thank you all for the tips and such! Alrighty BoatingTurtle comin' atcha with another chapter! BAM! I can't believe I'm writing a story! It feels like riding a bike for the first time! Terrifying, scary, traumatizing, but exiting! **

* * *

"Zac, it's time for you to make dinner!"

"Ok." Said the Lucario as he thanked the Espeon in the doorway.

Zac sat up and made his way down stairs.

"So where is the kitchen?" Zac asked Esper as the walked down the stairs.

"Right this way." She said.

Soon enough, he was familiarized with the kitchen.

"I'll leave you to it." Esper said as she left. Zac nodded and proceeded to gather the tools he needed for cooking.

"I'm thinking BLT's tonight."

* * *

_Meanwhile in the lounge/family room/ you get what I mean..._

"Damn, is he hot." Esper said.

"Almost as hot as me." Flannery said, laughing.

The other sisters looked at her with disapproval for her horrible pun.

"I could cool him off." Gloria said with a hint of seductiveness in her voice.

The looks were switched from Flannery over to Gloria.

"It was just a joke..."

"I could hose him down." Vanessa said.

"ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN PUNS!" Esper yelled.

"So... who gets him first?" Umber said.

"ME!" They all said at the same time.

"Well, seems he have a dilemma." Vanessa said.

"Fuck you all, he's mine!" Gloria yelled.

"HELL NO!" Flannery said. "He's mine!"

The sisters began to fight over there desires.

* * *

_Back at the kitchen..._

"Ladadee, Ladado, Dedum." Zac sang as he set the table, unaware of the argument a few rooms over. He decided to make BLTs, onion rings, and Grilled Lemon-Pepper Zucchini kebabs. He made smoothies from Mago, Pecha, and Liechi berries. After setting the table, he called out to the girls.

'Foods ready!"

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, the sister burst into the room and took their seats.

"Food!" Gloria yelled.

"I just hope its better than Esper's cooking!"

"Hey!" Esper growled.

"Please, nothing could be worse!" Jessica said.

"Assholes..." Esper said.

Flannery's eyes went wide when she took a bite of her BLT.

"THIS IS FUCKING ORGASMIC!" She exclaimed.

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE RIGHT!" Vanessa agreed as she bit an onion ring.

"THIS FUCKING ZUCCHINI ROCKS!" Lily screamed in joy.

"THIS SMOOTHIE IS BETTER THAN SEX!" Umber yelled.

"THAT'S A BIT OVERBOARD BUT I AGREE!" Samantha yelled in agreement.

"Guys it's just food..." Zac said blushing.

"THIS IS FOOD FIT FOR ARCEUS!" Jessica retorted.

"Hehe... I-I-um-aah... Thanks?" Zac said, face now brick red.

* * *

_After the food orgasms..._

'Well, time to clean up.' Zac said to himself. He quickly gathered all of the cleaning supplies he needed. Esper had shown him the rest of the house and where everything was. The whole house would take hours to clean, that is if he wasn't a lucario. He raced around the house, dusting shelves, mopping floors, picking up trash, and sweeping. He finished in mere minutes.

"Whew, that was quick." Zac sighed. He proceeded to put the cleaning supplies away and then made his way to his room.

When he got there, he went through his luggage an pulled out a grey rectangle. He looked over at the flat screen TV on the wall in his room and saw an Xbox 360 and PS3 sitting on the shelf. He smiled and walked over to put his hard drive into the memory slot (hahaha). He booted up the Xbox and put in Far Cry 3. He decided he needed a little challenge (after all, fighting types like challenges!) and bumped the difficulty up to master.

"Let's do this!" Zac said. After running around for a while, he decided on a perma-death. Clear the whole top island without dying and using the map or camera. He snuck around, taking people out with his Bushman rifle and Z93 sniper (silenced of course). He was just about to take over the last outpost. Just one more baddie left. His rifle and sniper where out of ammo, and his pistol (the Shadow, if your wondering) had 1 round left. He aimed at the guy because there was no way to get close enough to stab him. This shot had to kill him. "Steady... steady... steaaaaady..." His finger was halfway through firing when suddenly the girls came crashing into his room. "ZAAAAAC!". _PEW. _He fired to high and the shot missed. The enemy turned around and one shotted him with a sniper.

Zac dropped the controller and stared at the screen.

"ffffffFffffffFFffFfFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..."

"Eh... Sorry..." The girls said and quickly exited the room.

He shut off the Xbox and TV, crawled into bed and sobbed himself to sleep in a fetal position.

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 2 done! Big, huge thanks to Shen's General for suggestions and reviews! Next chapter... School! ooooo! Speaking of which, I go back to school Tuesday, so I might not get chapter 3 up till Friday. Thanks for reading and be sure to rate! BT out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Friendly Reunion

**Alright... I'm going to attempt to write chapter 3. If you don't like it and think I could do better, vote on my poll**.** If it passes, chapter four will go up on Friday. If not, then chapter 3 will be postponed to then. At the moment, I'm juggling Far Cry 3, writing this, preparing for school tomorrow, and listening to The Turtles '****_Happy Together'_****. Good song by the way. So this chapter might be a bit poor. MIGHT. You decide. Thanks, Read, and Review!**

* * *

"AAAH!" Zac screamed as he fell out of bed. "Oh, its just the clock... that was embarrassing."

"Yeah it was."

"AAAH!" Zac yelled as he received another scare.

"It's time for school, get up!" Samantha said as she stood in the doorway, suppressing a chuckle.

Sighing, the lucario heaved himself up of off the floor, and got dressed. He walked downstairs and saw that he was the last one down.

"Well, lets go." Esper said as she opened the door outside.

"So, we walking?" Zac said.

"Nope, by limo." Esper said as she pointed to a shiny black limo in the driveway.

"Woah.." Zac said, amazed.

They all got in, Zac holding the bags and door, as the gentleman he was should do.

"Imagine me and you, I do, I thinks about you day and night." A voice rumbled from all around.

"Shut up, man" The lucario growled, obviously annoyed.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Umber said.

"The Writer." Zac said.

"I CAN'T SEE ME LOVIN' NOBODY BUT YOU FOR ALL MY LIIIIFE! WHEN YOUR WITH ME THE SKIES WITLL BE BLU-"

"SHUT UP!" Zac said, really pissed now.

" Come on one time please?"

'NO!" They all screamed in protest.

"Fine, then I won't write anymore." I said with a hint of anger.

"Ugh, make it quick Zac said.

"WOO!" I yelled! Come on, viewer, sing-a-long time!

"Imagine me and you I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the girl you love  
And hold her tight  
So happy together

If I should call you up invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me  
And ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be  
So very fine  
So happy together

I can see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together

I can see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me

So happy together  
So happy together  
How is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together  
Happy together  
So happy together  
So happy together"

watch?v=9ZEURntrQOg -Song link for sing-a-long.

"Never... again..." Said Zac.

"I thought it was pretty good." Vanessa said.

"I love that song." Samantha said.

"Alright, go write now." Zac said."

"Fine... bitch." I mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing... bitch."

* * *

_School time... Scoool... Scoooooooooool... Scoooooooowel... Scooooooweeeeeeeeeel..._

The limo pulled up to front of school, where a crowd was gathered.

The girls got out first, greeted by shouts, whistles, and cameras. Once Zac stepped out, the praise diminished and was replaced with angry comments.

"Who's the loser?"

"Better get away from my girls unless he wants his ass beat."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SHOT!"

"I bet his dick is small."

Zac ignored the comments, when suddenly Gloria grabbed his arm and pulled him through the crowd, flipping guys off and sticking her tongue out at girls. (The other schoolgirls were jealous if you didn't get the hint.)

"Alright, alright, break it up, break it up!" Someone said. The voice was vaguely familiar to Zac. The girls broke formation and tackle-hugged a fit, green figure.

"FLYYN!" The girls yelled as they squeezed the daylights out of the flygon.

"Flynn? Flynn... oh Arceus..." Zac said quietly as he stared at the flygon.

"Zac, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Flannery asked, concerned.

"Flynn? Flyyyynn?" Vanessa called to Flynn, waving a hand in front of his face. Flynn slowly pushed the girls off of him and looked at Zac, sharing his 1,000 yard stare.

He walked up to the lucario, stopping close to his face.

"Asshole." Flynn said.

"Queer." Zac retorted.

"Faggot."

"Dickwipe."

"Shitstain."

"You tiny brained wiper of other peoples bottoms! Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelled of elderberries!' Both said in unison.

"ZAC!"

"FLYNN!"

They both embraced each other.

"You've grown so much!" Flynn exclaimed.

"You too!" Zac replied.

"You know each other?" The girls said in confusion.

"You kidding? This piece of shit is the only reason I survived on my two year vacation to Sinnoh!" Flynn explained.

"So why do you insult each other?"

"Brotherly love, I guess." Replied Zac.

"Well, lets go." Said Esper.

Zac, Flynn, and the girls ironically had the same classes. First period was Pre-Calculus.

Zac and Flynn sat next to each other with the girls scattered around the room.

Soon, the teacher, an infernape, walked in and set his papers on his desk.

"Hello everyone. My name is Mr. Ico." He said. "Lets start with introductions."

Everyone went around the room introducing themselves. Zac received some angry whispers from the guys and a few compliments from the girls.

"Alright! Lets start our class with a test!" Mr. Ico said.

Everyone groaned in protest at this.

"But it will not be for a grade! I just want to see what you know."

He handed out papers and told us to begin.

2 minutes in Zac stood up and turned in his test in. This was met with shocked whispers. He went to take his seat when he felt a cold feeling on the back of his neck. Suddenly, Esper's voice rang out in his head.

"_Dude. The fuck was that?'_

_"I took calculus last year." Zac replied. _He glanced over to see her giving him an angry look. He sighed and gave her a shrug.

* * *

_Later in school... Scooowellllllll..._

Skipping ahead a few classes, we find our protagonist at gym.

"Ok class, I'm your teacher, Mr. Fisher." Their gym teacher, a floatzel said. "Today we will start with battles."

'Battles on the first day?' Zac said to himself.

"Up first, Zac and Flynn!" The two friends looked at each other and smiled upon hearing this. They took there sides on the field and stared intently at each other.

"You ready?' Zac asked.

"To whoop you? I've been for years!"

"You wish!"

"Ready? 3... 2... 1... FIGHT!" Mr. Fisher cried.

* * *

**Ok, that took a while to write. Well hope you enjoyed the story! I'll be opening a few polls soon so... yeah... Thanks for reading and reviewing! BoatingTurtle of to... I don't even know! Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Showdown

**Hello! Thanks for reviewing, but please guys, answer my polls when I put them up, ok? It helps with the story and for me to get to know the reader a bit more. And I know I said I was going to upload chapter 4 on Friday, but I decided to split 4 up and do the fight between Zac and Flynn now. Chapter 5 will go up at Friday as of now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Zac rushed at Flynn, Aura sphere in hand. He jumped and shot it at Flynn, slamming at his feet. When the dust cleared, Flynn was gone. Zac, knowing what was next, ducked and spun as Flynn shot out of the ground and released a Dragon Tail. Zac rolled and shot up, releasing a Force Palm in Flynn's face. Flynn shot backwards but regained stability using his wings. He started to plummet into the ground and shattered through only to burst up a moment later, sending stones flying into the air. He then flapped his wings and pushed the razor sharp stones towards Zac at incredible speeds. Zac raised a hand and closed his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes flew open as he sent them flying back at Flynn at incredible speeds. Flynn tried to dodge, but was to late. He growled as he got up, and flew at Zac faster than a bullet. Zac put his hands together and blinded everyone in the room with a bright flash. Flynn stopped and looked around, confused. Then, Zac burst out of the ground and smashed a rock off of Flynn's back, sending Flynn slamming into the ground. Flynn got up one last time and spun around, seething with rage. He roared as a bright ball formed in his mouth. Zac just stood there, raising a hand. The Flygon let loose a catastrophic Hyper Beam that completely enveloped Zac. Once the beam and smoke cleared, it was obvious that zac was knocked out. But there he was, smirking as his Protect faded, and jumped in the air. He started to shoot Aura Spheres at the ground, lifting him up. Then, he repositioned his hands and a ball formed and glowed brightly (if you played Super Smash Bros. Brawl, then you know where this is going). The ball got bigger, and then shot out of his hands in a constant beam of pure energy. The Aura Storm slammed home, causing massive damage. After 15 seconds the Lucario fell to the ground. He was greeted by a 20 foot crater that housed the Ko'd flygon. The lucario smiled at his handiwork, and then slumped down and fell into the crater, unconscious from exhaustion.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, but hey, it was epic! Anyways, next chapter on Friday. This is BoatingTurtle signing out! Ba-Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Technical Difficulties

**FUCK IT ALL! I WROTE CHAPTER 5 BUT IT GOT DELETED! IT GOES UP SUNDAY! FUCK! HERE IS A SONG TO FILL THE GAP watch?v=fb_MR3LyLok**


	6. Chapter 6: Coma's and Brawls

**Hello everyone! Sorry about last chapter... I was so pissed. All those 4 hours and 3000 plus words... oh well. As I was away, I made the mistake to watch Pink Floyd The Wall. That movie is awesome but creepy. Anywho, on with the show. ****_So ya, thought ya, might like to go to the show?_**

* * *

Play and watch this then continue or the story won't make sense watch?v=0bDY0DfEjmo _if you like the song the full version is here watch?v=1ysgG3zNUOg_

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Zac bolted upright, terrified after his nightmare. He looked down and noticed he was at the nurses. Suddenly, he was being crushed by a great weight.

"ZAAAAAAAAAC!"

Zac knew those voices. But he couldn't remember. He looked up and saw 8 eeveelutions laying on his chest. They where crying. '_Why are they crying? Did something bad happen? Who are they?' _Zac thought. They all hugged him tighter and he started to lose his breath.

"Wh- who are you?" Zac asked.

All of the girls looked at him with blank expressions. Then the burst into even more tears.

"He-he doesn't remember..." The Glaceon choked out. Zac's patient clothes were saturated with tears. He started to think hard. _'I am Zac. I am Zachary Whittman. I lived in Sinnoh. I live in Palsko now. I am a working student. I was living with eeveelutions. I was living with _these _eeveelutions.' _Suddenly he understood.

"Gl-Gloria?" Zac said, stumbling over his words. Suddenly, the glaceon looked up, cried some more, and leapt at his face. She hugged him fiercely, smothering him in her chest.

"You remember!" She exclaimed happily. She rolled off of him and looked at the rest of the girls.

"Lily. Samantha. Esper. Umber. Flannery. Jessica. Vanessa." He listed rather slowly. They all rejoiced and hugged him tighter. Then, the docter entered the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" She said, amused. The girls rolled off of him, embarrassed. The chansey picked up a clipboard and took a seat.

"Wh-What happened?" Zac asked.

"You've been asleep for a long time now." The nurse replied.

"How long?"

"About a week."

"WHAT?!"

"Your lucky to have awaken at all. You've recited _The Wall _at least 27 times."

"Wha-wh-wh-what happened?"

"That Aura Storm could have killed you, but it put you in a coma. Odds where you weren't coming out. You're very lucky mister."

"We thought you died!" The girls yelled.

"Wa-wait. what happened to Flynn?"

"He was released 5 days ago."

Zac sighed with relief.

"Well, you're good to go." The chansey said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you can go."

Zac sat up and lifted himself out of bed. He gasped as he put his weight on his legs and almost collapsed. The girls rushed forward to steady him. They led him out the door and into the hallways. As he passed people, he noticed them glance and quickly look away, quickening their pace.

"What's with them?" Zac asked the girls.

"Well you kinda beat the shit outta Flynn." Flannery said.

"Who just so happens to be the strongest person in school." Umber said.

"So their scared of you." Vanessa said.

"Huh." Zac said.

The girls continued to help Zac all the way back to the house.

"Hey Zac." Lily said.

"Yeah?"

"You have an amazing singing voice."

"Ahh, thanks? But I've never sang to you." He said, blushing.

"You sang in your coma."

"Oh, ok."

"Could you sing us a song?" Vanessa said.

"Sure, I guess."

watch?v=YFp1bqhW9Lk SING A LONG WOOOOOOOO

"Emily tries but misunderstands, ah ooh

She often inclined to borrow somebody's dreams till tomorrow

There is no other day

Let's try it another way

You'll lose your mind and play

Free games for may

See Emily play

Soon after dark Emily cries, ah ooh

Gazing through trees in sorrow hardly a sound till tomorrow

There is no other day

Let's try it another way

You'll lose your mind and play

Free games for may

See Emily play

Put on a gown that touches the ground, ah ooh

Float on a river forever and ever, Emily

There is no other day

Let's try it another way

You'll lose your mind and play

Free games for may

See Emily plaaaaaaayyyy!"

Zac finished and noticed that all of the girls were looking at him wide eyed.

"What?"

"Mother..."

"Of..."

"Fuck..."

"That..."

"Was..."

"So..."

"Fucking..."

"Good..."

"Hehe, thanks?" Zac said, his face flushed with pure embarrassment.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Justin Beiber?" An unfamiliar voice said.

Zac spun around, only to be confronted by three strange figures. One was a Sableye. Next was a Bisharp. Finally, the main guy, was a Toxicroak. They looked like trouble.

"Hey girls, why hang out with this loser, when you could have fun with real men.?" The Toxicroak said as he advanced on the girls.

"Don't you lay a single finger on them." Zac threatened.

"Oooh, I'm so scared" The toxicroak mocked. " Save me Benny!" He said.

"With pleasure." The Bisharp, Benny said. Suddenly, he disappeared. Zac felt a prick in his shoulder and looked down. Benny stabbed Zac in the shoulder. Zac teetered a bit until he collapsed in a heap on the floor. As his vision faded, heard the girls scream. _'Don't scream' Zac thought. 'It's all right.' _

* * *

When Zac awoke, it was still dark. He stood up, almost falling over at the pain in his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and started to search for the girls' aura. Once he found a trace he dashed off. He pulled up his phone and put on _What Shall We Do Now? _ by Pink Floyd. watch?v=CS_FCbQ-okM Listen, it makes the fight epic as hell.

* * *

As he got closer to the aura's center, he could hear muffled screams. He poked his head around the corner and was enraged by what he saw. The girls were tied up to pipes, clothes ripped and bodies bruised.

"Ready?" The Toxicroak said as he inched his penis towards Gloria's vagina. She started to scream, but it was suppressed by the cloth over her mouth. Zac unplugged his headphones and plugged in a mini speaker.

"What shall we use to fill the empty spaces?" Zac said as he walked around the corner.

The toxicroak pulled back, surprised and pulled up his pants.

"Where waves of hunger roar?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" The toxicroak asked?

"Shall we set out across the sea of faces  
In search of more and more applause?" Zac sang as he walked closer, smiling evilly.

"What? Get him Benny, Sam!" The toxicroak barked out as the Bisharp and Sableye ran foreward. Zac quickened his pace. Suddenly, his fist exploded out as he punched Benny in the face, sending him flying. He ducked as the Sableye ran at him. He flipped him and picked him up by the neck.

"Shall we buy a new guitar?" Zac said, throwing Sam into the wall. The Bisharp got up and ran at Zac with a Night Slash ready. He ducked and met the Bisharp's groin with a force palm.

"Shall we drive a more powerful car?" Zac spun on his hands and kicked the sableye.

"Shall we drive a more powerful car?" He uppercutted the toxicroak.

"Shall we work straight through the night?" He roundhouse kicked the Bisharp into a pipe, causing him to be blasted with steam, knocking him out.

"Shall we get into fights?" Zac let loose a flurry of punches (Close combat) on the sableye, knocking him clean out.

Zac started to punch and kick in step with the music.

"Leave the lights on?  
Drop bombs?  
Do tours of the east?  
Contract diseases?  
Bury bones?  
Break up homes?  
Send flowers by phone?  
Take to drink?  
Go to shrinks?  
Give up meat?  
Rarely sleep?  
Keep people as pets?  
Train dogs?  
Race rats?  
Fill the attic with cash?  
Bury treasure?  
Store up leisure?  
But never relax at all!"

(This happens during the above part) He leapt up into the air and placed his hands together. A blue light emitted from them. Suddenly, a beam shot out as Zac unleashed the most powerful Aura Storm ever seen. The beam hit the toxicroak dead on. The beam caused an explosion that blew up half of the city block. Luckily, Zac used protect on the girls at the last second.

"With our backs to the wall." Zac landed down and cracked a knuckle he swayed a bit but stayed strong. Looking over, he noticed the girls had fainted. He walked over to them, his own clothes in tatters, and untied them. He picked them all up and slung them over his shoulder and arms. He carried them back to the house, each step agonizingly painful. He slid each into their respective beds an tucked them all in stumbling into his own room, he opened the door and fell onto the floor, just missing his bed. He managed to crawl up and fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow that was long. Hope you enjoyed and listened to the songs! Rate, Review, and Resuscitate! BoatingTurtle out! **


	7. Chapter 7: R n' R Reunion

**Hello! I'm back! Yes I'm back! Well I'm back! Yes I'm back! Well I'm back! Back! Well I'm back in black!  
Yes I'm back in black and have a new chapter! By the way, I've just started a new story, so check it out and read on! *Continues on to type and sing***

* * *

"Uuugh."

"He's waking up."

"Oh thank Arceus!"

Zac opened his eyes, and was immediately blinded by the light.

"AH SHIT!" He yelled, shielding his eyes. He looked around with a squint, and saw the girls standing around him. They all looked like someone had died. As soon as the thought registered in his mind, it was almost immediately responded with a cry.

"YOU COULD'VE DIED!" The girls cried out. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT AGAIN?"

"I was trying to protect you..." Zac said, astonished at there statement. He leaned foreword, grunting with effort and pain, and gave the girls a big hug.

* * *

**Me: "For those about to rock, WEEEE SALUUTEEEEEE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" *smack* "Oww!"**

**Solrac: "Your doing it again."**

**Me: "What?"**

**Solroc: "Writing what you sing."**

**Me: "Sorry..."**

**Artyom38: "Alright, back to writing." **

**Me: "Nooooooo, I like this song."**

**Shen's General: *closes Pandora* "There."**

**Me: "Nooooooo..."**

**Reviewers: "GET ON WITH IT!"**

**Me: "Ok... *silently reopens it* HOLY SHIT IS THAT JUMPING JACK FLASH?"**

**Everyone: "NO, GET ON WITH IT!" **

**Me: "Bu-"**

**Solroc: "NO, NOO."**

* * *

All of the girls stopped crying and blushed hard. They relished the moment of having him hug them. They didn't return the hug, because they where lost in fantasies and dreams. Zac tried to release the hug, but the girls grabbed his arms and held him there. They kept him there for almost five minutes. Suddenly, Samantha got up and left the room with great urgency. The other girls left soon after, leaving the lucario to sit in in his bed alone.

* * *

_In the family room..._

"What the fuck Sam?" Flannery said to the sylveon. All of the girls glared at her.

"Wha-what do you mean?" She replied.

"Awww, don't play dumb with us Sam. You _came_ just from a hug. How pathetic are you?"

"N-No I didn't... HEY!" She said as Flannery lifted up her skirt.

"Explain this." She said, pointing to her drenched panties.

"I... I..." Samantha said guiltily. Then she reached down and pulled down Flannery's pants and exposed her wet panties. "Care to explain?"

"We-we-well I was on top of his dick." She sputtered out.

"We _all _where around his crotch." The other girls said.

"I bet you all came too." Flannery said defensively. The other twittled there thumbs, giving there answer away in there brick red faces.

"Well, do we have a plan?" Vanessa said.

"I think I've got one!" Esper said.

* * *

_Back to Zac..._

"Ok, see ya Flynn." Zac said as he hung up his phone. He picked up his bag and left the room. He proceeded down the stairs and put his hand on the doorknob before he was stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" Esper's voice rang out behind him.

"Uhhh, out to, uhhh, meet Flynn. Yeah, to meet Flynn." He said awkwardly.

_"He's lying." _Esper thought as she tried to read his mind, but his thought where to jumbled to make any logical sense.

"Ok, but don't stay out to late."

"Y-yeah. Ok, see ya!" Zac said as he ran out the door.

When he was gone, Esper was met by her angry sisters.

"You just let him fucking go? What about the plan?" Umber said.

"I know, but I think we should follow him."

"Is he seeing someone else?"

"Who is she?"

"I'll kill her."

"Lets follow him."

"YEAH!" They all shouted in agreement.

* * *

_Zac again... _

_'Where is he?' _Zac thought.

"Hey! Glad you could make it!" Said a familiar Flygon.

"You know I wouldn't want to miss a reunion!" Zac replied.

Flynn led Zac down the alleyway, looked both ways, and flashed a card at the man outside of a door. He let them in and Flynn ushered Zac to a back room. Zac was surprised to see who was standing there.

"Mr. Anson? Mr. Kustmun?" Zac said as he looked over the abomasnow and kricketune. "How have you guys been?"

"Eh, same shit different day." Mr. Kustmun. Mr. Kustman was Zac's neighbor in Sinnoh, but was transferred here as the new music teacher. Mr. Anson was the same deal, but he was the art teacher.

"Did you bring it?" Flynn said tensely. He lessened up when Zac patted his bag. "Good."

"You boys ready for the time of your lives?" Mr. Anson said.

"Yeah!" They all said.

"Aww, man, its been years!" Zac said.

"Well, lets see it, boy." Mr. Kustman said to Zac. Zac put his bag on the table and gingerly opened it. He put his hands in and lifted the bags contents up as if it was a newborn baby. Everyone gasped as he slid out a 70th Anniversary John Lennon Casino Guitar. Priced in at $15,000, it was a beautiful instrument.

"Still amazes me every time." Mr. Anson said.

"Well boys, lets Rock, and lets Roll!" Flynn said. They all went outside and entered the main room. They stood on the stage setting up there instruments. Zac looked around at the bar. People of all ages sat around tables, talking and drinking beer. They all looked up at the stage. Zac was a bit nervous, but he shrugged it off. He turned around and looked at the guys. Mr. Anson played the drums, and Mr. Kustmun was their keyboardist and any other instruments (like violins and harmonica). Flynn was a lead guitarist, just like Zac. Zac was also the lead singer.

"You guys ready?"

'Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

Zac and the band started to play _Rock and Roll _by Lead Zeppelin.

"It's been a long time since I rock and rolled, It's been a long time since I did the Stroll. Ooh, let me get it back, let me get it back, Let me get it back, baby, where I come from. It's been a long time, been a long time, Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time. Yes it has."

* * *

_Back to the girls_...

"He went in there." Esper said, pointing at the door in the alley. They all walked up to it but where stopped by a Machamp.

"Ticket?" He said.

"Uhhhh... no."

"No ticket, no entry."

"Wait, I think I got a ticket right here." Umber said as she walked up to the guard. "I think its just right- HIYAH!" She yelled as she roundhouse kicked the guard in the temple, knocking him out. "There."

"Dayumm." The girls said.

"Well, don't just stand there, lets go!" Umber said as the girls charged in. They made there way into the bar and looked around. Zac was nowhere to be seen. They decided to order a quick drink and take a seat to listen to the band.

"-it back, baby, where I come from. It's been a long time, been a long time, Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time. Yes it has."

"That guy sounds oddly familiar." Flannery said. The girls turned to look and there jaws dropped to the floor.

"Is that Zac?!" Esper said.

"Since when is he in a fucking band?" Jessica said.

"It's been a long time since the book of love, I can't count the tears of a life with no love. Carry me back, carry me back, Carry me back, baby, where I come from."

"He's pretty damn good." Vanessa said.

"And I thought he couldn't get any hotter." Gloria said.

"It's been a long time, been a long time, Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time."

As they went into the instrumental, the girls cheered along with the crowd.

"Seems so long since we walked in the moonlight, Making vows that just can't work right. Open your arms, opens your arms, Open your arms, baby, let my love come running in. It's been a long time, been a long time, Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time."

The crowd of about 70 some people, er, pokemon erupted in cheers. once it died down, Zac approached the microphone.

"Thank you all! Thank you. Next is a song you may all know. Black Dog!" The crowd's cheer grew louder at this. Zac took his guitar and started.

"Hey, hey, mama, said the way you move, gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove." The band continued to rock through the night. They played Kashmir, All of My Love, Heartbreaker, Ramble On, and finished with Stairway to Heaven (all by Led Zeppelin). The girls left once the band was finished to avoid getting caught. Zac and the guys stayed afterwards to help clean up.

"That was awesome!" Lily said as the girls walked home.

"I think Kashmir was the best." Vanessa said.

"No, I think All of My Love was. After all, we know it was directed at me." Flannery said.

"Nu-uh, it was for me." Gloria said.

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

The girls argued all the way home.

* * *

**Whew. By far my longest chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Also, about my other story, there is only one chapter, and people think its an exact copy of another author's story. That's because I'm not far enough in the story to diverge on my own path. So yeah. Also, I was notified that I can no longer post the links of songs. Sorry about that. Bye for now! BT out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Digits

**I'm baaaaaaaaack! I've been working on my other story while I was thinking of ideas for this one. I thank you all for the reviews. I mean really, 32 followers, 18 favorites, 16 reviews, 6,024 views, and 2 communities! That's freaking amazing! You guys ROCK! I plan to continue both of my stories for a long while now. Keep on readin'!**

* * *

"That was awesome you guys!" Flynn cheered as he and the crew walked home. They talked on, congratulating each other, until they had to split. "Hey guys, before we all go, I've got something for us."

"What?" Zac said curiously.

"This!" Flynn said as he slid for copies of...

"GTA V!?" The guys exclaimed.

"Yep. Got them right before the gig. Take it as a well done present."

"That is why we love you." Mr. Anson said as we all embraced Flynn. "Now bye!" He said, dashing off with his copy. We all grabbed our respective copies and sprinted home.

* * *

"Well, what now?" Gloria said. "We can't let him know we spied on him!"

"We could just-" Lily said.

"He's coming!" Umber said.

"Shit, everyone act asleep!" Gloria yelled frantically. The girls flew off to their rooms and pretended to be asleep.

* * *

"Helllllo?" Zac called out into the house. After a few seconds of silence, he slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He made his way upstairs and peeked into each of the girls' rooms. Smiling, he crept into his room and put the game into his Xbox. "This is going to be sweet!"

* * *

**Sorry for all the cuts, deal with it ;]**

* * *

_9 hours later..._

"SHIT! WOAH! EEP! WHEW!" Zac gasped as he weaved through traffic with a five star wanted level. Helicopters flew around him, firing shots that echoed off of the ground near the car. Zac leaned with the controller, as if that would help him. "Oh SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Zac squealed as his car was launched off of a cliff. Police flew off after him. Then the game suddenly stopped. "The heck?" He said before he was greeted by the ever so welcoming dead battery notification. He looked over and noticed that he was out of snacks, too. "Welp, looks like I'm off to the store. I'll be back, my sweet prince." He said, patting his Xbox. He left the room and found his way downstairs. "I gotta run to the store." He said to Lily. "I'll be right back." He grabbed his jacket and left.

"I don't trust him. Not after last night." Flannery said.

"Should we follow?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course we should!" Lily said. "Lets go!"

* * *

Zac walked along the isles of the supermarket, humming Hey Jude. "I'll need these." He said, scooping bags of carrots and bottles of ranch into the cart. He walked on a bit before stopping again. He grabbed some Scoops and salsa. "This won't hurt." He grabbed some other snacks and the batteries. He went over to the check out and started to load up his items. While he was loading, he was asked by the employee paper or plastic. "Plastic please." He said, before looking up to catch the eye of the employee. She was a beautiful gardevoir pokemorph ( can a gardevoir be a pokemorph? guess not, huh). She smiled at him and loaded up his bags. He took them and turned to leave, before she called him back.

"Your receipt, sir!" She called out.

"Oops, thanks!" Zac replied, taking the receipt. As he left the store he noticed small black writing on the paper. "Call me- 1111111111" (I'm not going to put a real phone number for safety reasons). "Ok then..."

* * *

_Back at the store..._

_Ring... Ring..._

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, Faith, guess what!"

"What, Grace?"

"Just know, there was this really hot guy at the store."

"Did you get his number?"

"I gave him mine."

"Damn it Grace, don't make it seem so desperate!"

"Sorry, gees. Anyway, I get off work here in a few minutes. Want to scout him out?"

"You mean stalk him?"

"Noooo."

"Yeah you do. Sure, I'll come."

"Alright, see you in five."

* * *

Zac was walking home near the beach, when he saw a large crowd form. 'And what is this?' He thought. Curious, he walked over and listened to a man at a pedestal address the crowd.

"Come one, come all! Race around the course and beat my lovely assistant to win $100 dollars!" A medicham yelled. Standing next to him, who Zac guessed was his assistant, was a Dewott. "All you have to do is beat her in a jetski race!" The medicham exclaimed. "Do we have another volunteer?" 'Another?' Zac thought. He tapped someone on the shoulder.

"What does he mean 'another?'" Zac asked the pokemon in front of him.

"This challenge has been going on for days. They host it every year. No one can beat Daisy. That group of people" He said pointing over to a large group of people. "lost time and time again. No one even got close!"

"Huh. Well then, there's one thing to do." Zac said, looking to the stage and raising his hand. "I'll try." He called out. The crowd rippled with small gasps and whispers.

"Ok then! Come here boy!" The man called me foreword. Zac approached the stage, and the crowd split so he could walk. Zac climbed up, and he explained the rules. "No contact of any kind! Now, racers, take your jet ski!" Daisy chose a sleek orange one, and Zac chose a forest green one. He hopped on, and felt that his head was wet. He looked up and noticed that it had started to rain.

_Sail by Awolnation starts_

"Riders, ready, set, go!" Daisy took off at breakneck speed, and Zac wasn't to far behind. Zac raced behind Daisy, weaving around buoys. Suddenly, the water turned rough, and big waves started to form. Rain pounded down harder, but Zac leaned foreword and went faster. He flew off of waves, landing rather hard. Daisy maintained a firm lead, but Zac was gaining. He swerved around a sharp bend and noticed he was a few feet away from her. He slowly crept up, and she looked over at him, astonished. He gave her a quick two finger salute and sped up. He continued to gain a firm lead, until he was on the last stretch of the race. He floored the gas, and flew off of a 20 foot high wave. He started to panic at the fact that air filled the gap between him and water. He landed it hard, and lost control, sending him flying over the finish line, and into the crowd. He skidded to a stop on the shore, with the jetski on top of him. All around, people screamed and rushed to help. The guy from before lifted it off from me and pushed it away.

"Are you ok?" He asked, panic stricken. Zac sat up and cracked his back.

"Can I go again?" He asked as the crowd cheered. "What'd I do?"

"You won man!" The guy exclaimed. "You're the first in years!"

"That was fun as hell!" Zac said, getting up. He noticed the medicham walking towards him, slightly angry. "Do I get the money?" Zac asked him.

"No you do not 'get the money.'" He said in a mocking voice. "Its been revoked to repair you _damages_ to our property." He said, pointing to the wrecked jet ski. He stormed off, and Daisy walked over to Zac.

"Shit..." He sighed, ready to get chewed out.

"Nice driving back there." She said. "Although the dismount at the end could've been better."

"Yeah- wait, what? Uh, thanks, I guess." Zac said awkwardly, blushing from the unexpected praise.

"Here, I want you to have this." She said, handing him a slip of paper. "Give me a ring, and I'll give you some lessons on jet ski racing." She said walking away. She turned and winked before disappearing around the bend. Zac rose and started home, slightly bruised and sore, with groceries in hand, rain falling down, and phone numbers in his pocket.

* * *

**Alright, that's a wrap for tonight! Sorry it's a bit short, but hey hey, what can I do? So to recap, Zac plays GTA, goes to the store, gets a phone number, joins a crowd, races, and gets more digits! Sorry for the length it took me to get around to this. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
